


What Makes a Home?: A Jade Orchid Story

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Slums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Nami finally sees what Luffy's apartment looks like.





	

**What makes a home?: A Jade Orchid Story**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the greatness that is One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda does.)

 

 

Two years had gone by since Luffy and Nami began dating. It had also been three months since Luffy had adopted his younger half-sister, Aika.

 

However, instead of living with him, Aika had to live with Nami and Robin instead.

 

"Big Brother, why can't I live with you?" Aika asked.

 

"My apartment's not so great, Aika," Luffy answered, swallowing a manju, "Trust me, you'd hate it. Besides, if CPS found out you lived there with me, they'd take you away in an instant."

 

Aika blinked at her older brother, disheartened by his answer.

 

"...Oh, god, don't give me that look," Luffy spoke, "Listen, Aika, I love you. It's because I love you that I can't let you live with me at my apartment! Trust me, you're better off with Nami and Robin."

 

"...Okay, Big Brother." Aika complied, still dismal.

 

From the kitchen, Robin and Nami could not help but overhear the siblings' conversation.

 

"Luffy's apartment can't be that bad, can it?" asked Nami.

 

"I don't know," Robin answered, "from what Zoro has told me, it's pretty bad."

 

"Really?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes." Robin answered. "I decided to take Zoro's word for it and never went down there to see where they live."

 

"Oh." Nami muttered.

 

"...Nami?" Robin asked. "You're not thinking of going down there, are you?"

 

"...No." Nami answered.

 

"You are, aren't you?" Robin deadpanned.

 

"...Maybe?" Nami admitted.

 

Robin sighed at this.

 

"And I thought Luffy was reckless," she mumbled.

 

"What? I can't help being curious!" Nami argued. "Who knows? I might not even go!"

 

"Mm-hmm." Robin hummed, not believing her.

 

 _'Oh, who am I kidding?'_ Nami thought. _'I actually do wanna see this place for myself!'_

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by the Backlash Wave (An Inuyasha reference)*****

 

Luffy stayed over at the shop, that night. He was in Nami's bed, playing Pokemon Go, and he had a meat on a bone in his mouth.

 

    Stepping out of her closet was Nami, donning a pink babydoll with a ruffled front and hem, lace cups, a front bow, ribbon shoulder straps, and matching panties. Her hair was done up in braided pigtails, adding to her cute and sexy appeal.

 

Now, while Luffy was aroused, he also had a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

 

 _'Oh, boy, here it comes,'_ he thought, _'Nami_ _doesn't_ _usually wear one of those unless she wants something from me.'_

 

Nami crawled onto the bed, and sat in Luffy's lap, so that they were eye to eye.

 

"Lulu- _chan_ ," she began, batting her eyelashes, "when do you think you'll bring me over to your apartment?"

 

"Uhh...I dunno," Luffy muttered, not looking her in the eye, although he was blushing as red as a beet, "it's not all that great."

 

"Pretty Please?" Nami asked, tracing her finger down his strong chest.

 

"Nami, c'mon, let's just do it and forget we talked about it, okay?" Luffy asked.

 

"Luffy, why won't you let me see where you live?" Nami questioned, her paws on her hips. "Are you really that ashamed of how bad it is that you won't let me see it?!"

 

"...Kinda...?" Luffy answered.

 

Nami frowned, folding her arms underneath her boobs.

 

"Don't you trust me?" she asked.

 

Luffy gulped, staring at Nami's jugs before he shook his head.

 

"O-of course I do!" he stammered.

 

"Then, show me." Nami commanded. "Take me to your apartment, tomorrow!"

 

"I can't do it!" Luffy argued. "I just can't! I'm sorry!"

 

"...Then I guess you don't need to get laid," Nami spoke.

 

"...I guess I don't." Luffy retorted.

 

Nami glared at him before she put her bathrobe on, her mood completely gone.

 

"You're a jerk, you know that?" she asked.

 

"Get in line," Luffy answered, "You're not the first one to call me that."

 

"Whatever," Nami replied, "I'm going to bed...without you."

 

"Fine!" Luffy answered. "I can sleep on the f***ing floor for all I care!"

 

"Good!"

 

"Fine!"

 

"FINE!!" they both shouted before they turned away from each other.

 

On the second floor, Aika could hear her older brother and sister's argument from her room.

 

 _'I really hate it when Big Brother and Bis Sis fight.'_ she thought. _'And I wish Big Brother would trust Big Sis.'_

 

"Aika?"

 

The door opened, revealing Robin with a look of concern.

 

"Everything okay, dear?" the Crane Woman asked.

 

"No." Aika shook her head. "Big Brother and Big Sis are fighting again."

 

"So I heard," Robin replied as she came and sat down next to her, "That's why I came to check on you and Kumi."

 

"...I hate when this happens," Aika piped up.

 

"I know, sweetie," Robin spoke, petting Aika's head, "I hate when it happens, too."

 

"...Aunt Robin?" Aika asked. "Will you sleep in here with me?"

 

"Of course I will," Robin smiled.

 

"Thank you." Aika replied, hugging the Crane Woman.

 

As Robin slept with her and Kumi that night, Aika lay awake in deep thought.

 

 _'I need to see Big Brother's apartment.'_ she mentally told herself. _'Anyway I can...even if I have to sneak my way there!'_

 

 _'I've got a bad feeling about this.'_ Kumi thought.

 

*****Timeskip brought to you by Shippo's Fox Magic (An Inuyasha reference)*****

 

    The next morning, Luffy left the tea shop without eating breakfast and without kissing Nami goodbye since they were still arguing. In the kitchen, Nami was cooking breakfast all while muttering in Swedish.

 

" _Dum apa..._ " she muttered.

 

"Big Sis?" Aika called.

 

"Yes, Aika?" Nami replied.

 

"Why won't Big Brother let you see his home?"

 

"Because apparently, your brother doesn't trust me, Aika."

 

"He won't let me see it, either."

 

"I just don't understand how in the two years that we've been together, he never once let me see where he lives! I mean, is he THAT ashamed of it?!"

 

Aika gulped nervously, somewhat frightened of her adoptive older sister's temper.

 

 _'Scary...!'_ she mentally squeaked.

 

Nami's expression softened the moment she picked up on her younger sister's growing fear.

 

"...Sorry, Aika," she apologized, "I'm just really upset at your brother, right now."

 

"I can tell," Aika noted, "He walked out without eating anything!"

 

"And you know something's wrong when he leaves without having anything to eat." Nami added.

 

"Big Sis?" Aika asked.

 

"Yes, sweetie?" Nami inquired.

 

"...I've been thinking about following Big Brother to where he lives." Aika answered.

 

"What?!" Nami questioned. "Aika, no! It's too dangerous for you to go by yourself!"

 

 _"Yeah, who knows what could happen?!"_ Kumi asked. _"I hear that place is part of the yakuza's territory!"_

 

"But I have to see it!" Aika replied. "I have to see just how bad it is!"

 

"But Aika--" Nami started.

 

"Don't you think so, too?!" Aika asked. "Aren't you at all concerned about Big Brother's safety?!"

 

"Of course, I am." Nami answered. "But he obviously doesn't want me meddling in his affairs--"

 

"He doesn't have to know," Aika interjected, "We'll just follow him, take a look, and come back here before he suspects."

 

"Well...maybe," Nami pondered, "I guess we could."

 

"And THIS is where I intervene!" Robin exclaimed as she walked in. "Nami, please tell me you're not serious!"

 

"Robin, what am I supposed to do?!" Nami argued.

 

"Not go through with this!" Robin answered. "I've never been to Zoro's place, either, but you don't see me biting his head off about it!"

 

"That's only because you have the patience of a saint!" Nami countered. "I, on the other hand, am as patient as a kangaroo on Labor Day!!"

 

"What does that even mean?!" Robin asked.

 

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Nami shouted. "I'M MAD!!!"

 

"Yipe...!" Aika and Kumi squeaked, hiding underneath a table.

 

"Nami, please lower your voice," Robin spoke, "you're scaring the little ones."

 

"I-I'm sorry," Nami stammered.

 

"It's okay, Big Sis." Aika assured, coming out from underneath the table. "And Aunt Robin, we're worried about Big Brother. What if he actually doesn't have an apartment and he lives on the streets?"

 

"..." Robin was silent.

 

"Never thought of that, did you?" Nami asked.

 

"...No." Robin admitted.

 

"See?" Nami asked.

 

"Can we go follow Big Brother, now?" Aika inquired.

 

"...Nami, please be careful," Robin spoke up.

 

"Hey, don't worry about me," Nami smiled, "You know most guys would think twice before messing with me."

 

"I mean be careful with Aika," Robin corrected, "You know how she likes to wander off."

 

"I'll make sure that she doesn't." Nami reassured. "Aika, you stay close to me."

 

"Yes, Big Sis." Aika nodded. "I promise."

 

"Good girl." Nami praised.

 

 _"I'm going, too."_ added Kumi. _"No way am I letting Aika go there without me, even though she's with Nami."_

 

"It's settled," Nami declared, "We're going to follow Luffy to his apartment!"

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Alibaba's Djinn Weapon Equip (A Magi reference)*****

 

Luffy walked down the street, heading to his apartment with an irritable look on his face. He didn't even notice that he was being followed.

 

Nami, Aika, and Kumi peered around a corner, watching his every move.

 

"Let's go." the Booted Puss Woman whispered to the little ones.

 

Aika and Kumi nodded before all three followed Luffy.

 

    Luffy hopped aboard a bus, which drove off. Nami, Aika, and Kumi got on a different bus following the one Luffy was on. They traveled two blocks before finally stopping. Luffy got out, and soon, so did the girls.

 

"This is where Big Brother lives...?" Aika whispered, surveying the area.

 

"Looks like it to me," Nami answered.

 

    The neighborhood had a dreary feel to it. The air thick with cigarette smoke, as well as the smell of cheap booze. Some of the buildings were riddled with bullet holes. Vagrants were seen here and there, wandering the streets, sitting against the walls, or dumpster-diving.

 

"Hey, baby," called one of them, "Goin' my way?"

 

"Eww!" Nami exclaimed. "Hell, no!"

 

"She has a boyfriend!" Aika added. "Go away!"

 

 _"Yeah!"_ Kumi yipped.

 

With that, Nami kept walking, keeping Aika and Kumi close to her.

 

"It stinks here." the Wolf Girl noted. "Literally."

 

 _"Yeah,"_ Kumi agreed, wrinkling her nose, _"smells like an outhouse!"_

 

"I know," Nami replied, "I actually saw someone peeing on a wall."

 

Suddenly, she bumped into a trash can, which fell down and spilled its contents, and Luffy stopped walking upon hearing the sound.

 

"What the hell?" he whispered.

 

"Hide...!!" Nami whispered before she, Aika, and Kumi ducked behind an alley, just as Luffy turned around.

 

"Well, that's weird," he muttered, "What was that noise, just now?"

 

***Grrrrrrruuuuuuurrgh...!!***

 

"...Must've been my stomach," he surmised as he walked onward.

 

From behind the alley, Nami, Aika, and Kumi heaved a huge sigh of relief.

 

"Thank goodness he didn't see us." Aika whispered.

 

"Yeah, that was close," Nami agreed.

 

 _"Gross, I stepped on a used gum!"_ Kumi whispered, her paw stuck on the used gum.

 

Aika peeled it off and stuck it on the wall.

 

"There you go," she spoke.

 

 _"Thanks."_ nodded Kumi.

 

"Don't mention it." replied Aika.

 

    After that, the trio resumed following the unsuspecting Monkey Man. They avoided any filth blocking their path, ignored all the catcalls of the vagrant men, and made sure to duck down when it looked like Luffy was about to spot them.

 

"Okay, all clear!" Nami whispered as they continued following Luffy.

 

Eventually, they had arrived at a rundown apartment building.

 

"...Oh, god," Nami muttered in shock, "THIS is where he lives?!"

 

"...He said it was bad," Aika began, "but I never thought he meant like this!"

 

 _"How is this place still standing?!"_ Kumi questioned.

 

"...Do you think...we should go in?" Aika inquired.

 

"...As much as I'd like to turn back," Nami began, "we can't, now that we've come so far."

 

    Kumi swallowed the lump in her throat, her ears were flattened and her tail was between her legs. Aika sensed her friend's terror and scooped the puppy into her arms.

 

"Don't worry, Kumi." Aika told her. "We'll be okay as long as Big Sis Nami is with us."

 

 _"Okay."_ Kumi replied.

 

With newfound courage, Aika and Kumi entered the building with Nami only to find that the interior was far worse than the exterior.

 

"Oh, god...!" Nami whispered as Aika gasped in horror. "Aika, cover your eyes!"

 

Aika did just that, and Kumi did the same.

 

    The hallways...the walls were cracked and stained with what looked dirt, paint, and what looked very much like dried blood. There were even more bullet holes in the hallways than there were outside. The stench of alcohol and ammonia was everywhere, and the air felt so hot, Nami felt like her lungs were on fire.

 

 _'How can Luffy stand these conditions?!'_ she wondered. _'Why would he even consider living here?!'_

 

    Covering her mouth and nose with a handkerchief, she led the little ones through the hallway and knocked on the first door she could find. The door opened, and an old woman peeked out...and Nami gasped upon seeing more than maybe 20 cats inside.

 

"What do you want?" the woman asked.

 

"Uh...n-nothing, ma'am," Nami answered as she walked away, taking Aika and Kumi with her.

 

"...That lady smelled like kitty litter," Aika spoke up.

 

"Shh~!" Nami shushed. "Don't say that out loud."

 

    So, the trio arrived at the second door which Nami knocked on. The door opened, revealing a man wearing nothing but his boxers and holding a baseball bat.

 

"GO AWAY!!!" he shouted. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU FUCKING PARASITES I DON'T WANT ANYTHING YOU'RE SELLING!!!!"

 

"WAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" Nami screamed. "WE'RE NOT HERE TO SELL ANYTHING!!!!"

 

"We just wanted to know where my Big Brother lives!" Aika cried.

 

"Your brother?" the man repeated.

 

"Yes, he's also my boyfriend," Nami added, "his name's Monkey D. Luffy. Do you know which apartment he lives in?"

 

"He lives in apartment 056," answered the man, "it's on the third floor."

 

"Thank you, sir." Nami nodded.

 

"Thank you." Aika added.

 

"And sorry about earlier," the man apologized, "Salesmen just keep coming to my door and...well, they won't leave me alone, y'know."

 

"Ugh," Nami groaned, "I know how that is."

 

"We get those at least twice a day," Aika piped up, "Whoever heard of volcano insurance?"

 

Kumi nodded her head in agreement.

 

"Well, good luck to ya." replied the man.

 

"Thanks." Nami and Aika responded as they, along with Kumi, left.

 

Soon, they spotted Luffy going up some stairs.

 

"There he is." Aika whispered.

 

    The girls followed him, and saw him walking up to a door with the number 056 on it. He sighed as put the key in the lock and turned it. Luffy soon entered the apartment and shut the door behind him.

 

"He shut the door," Aika whispered, "should we knock?"

 

    Nami seemed hesitant. Numerous thoughts raced through her mind. What horrors would await her inside? What could Luffy be hiding? And what if he tried to kick them out? Would he try to break up with her right then and there?

 

"...Aika, maybe we shouldn't," Nami spoke up.

 

"But I thought the point was to find out where Big Brother lives," Aika countered.

 

"Well...we found out," Nami answered, "and now we should leave."

 

"Big Sis, we've come so far," Aika added, "we can't just turn back now."

 

    A pause...but then Nami sighed as she walked up to the door. She knocked twice, and listened to her boyfriend's footsteps approaching. Luffy opened the door, growling in irritation.

 

"I know I'm late on the damn rent!" he barked, but his eyes went wide when he saw Nami, Aika, and Kumi.

 

"...Hi," Nami smiled sheepishly.

 

Luffy gaped at them...but then he glared at them.

 

"I thought I told you not to come here," he said, angrily, "I thought you'd respect that."

 

"Luffy, you know I can't help worrying about you," Nami told him, "I just wanted to see how bad it really was."

 

"Well, now you know." Luffy told her. "So, get going."

 

"Aren't you even gonna let us inside your apartment?" Nami asked.

 

"No," Luffy answered as he slammed the door...or at least tried, because Nami quickly stuck her foot in the door.

 

"Luffy, you're being stupid!" Nami shouted. "Let me in!"

 

"No!" Luffy shouted back. "Just go away!!"

 

"Dammit, Luffy!" Nami yelled. "Stop...being...DIFFICULT!!"

 

 ***WHAM!!*** She forced the door open so hard, she pinned Luffy against the wall.

 

"...Ow." Luffy muttered.

 

"Big Brother!" Aika cried as she ran in to check on Luffy.

 

"Luffy!" Nami cried, checking on her beau. "Oh, my god are you...o...kay...?!"

 

    She trailed off when she saw the condition of Luffy's apartment. There were signs of cracked paint, trash bags in one corner, the carpet was stained with looked like vomit, the couch was torn up...and there was a rancid smell coming from the fridge.

 

"What the hell...?!" Nami whispered.

 

"Happy now?" Luffy asked as he pushed the door off his face. "This is where I've been living ever since I moved out of my grandpa's place. It was all I could afford."

 

"How can you stand to live like this...?" Aika asked.

 

"I'm used to it," Luffy answered with a shrug, "I mean...it's a shitty place, but where else could I go?"

 

"...Oh, Luffy..." whispered Nami, her lips covered by her paw, tears pooling in her eyes.

 

Luffy sighed.

 

"...What's it matter?" he asked. "I'm behind on my rent...and you know what? I'd actually be happy if I was evicted! I can't stand it anymore! First off, that old lady's cat keeps sneaking in just to crap on my bed! Then, I got robbed last week! Someone actually broke in here and stole whatever money I had when I go fishing, and you know what else?! This place gets rolling blackouts almost every day! It gets hot in here, and I can't even take a damn shower!! I go around, stinking to high heaven!!!"

 

Nami threw herself onto Luffy as she pulled him into her embrace, crying her eyes out.

 

"I'm so sorry that you have to put up with this everyday...!" she sobbed. "No one should have to live like this...!"

 

Aika sniffled as she hugged her older brother's leg. Kumi whimpered as she nuzzled Luffy's other leg.

 

"...You see, now?" Luffy asked. "This is why I didn't want you coming here...I knew you'd react this way. I don't want your pity."

 

"Luffy, please," Nami answered, "let us help you."

 

"Yeah, Big Brother," Aika piped up, sniffling, "Please?"

 

"How?" Luffy asked.

 

"...You could just come and live with me at the tea shop," Nami answered, "You're pretty much there, all the time, anyway."

 

"...I don't know..." Luffy replied.

 

"Big Brother, I was sad that we couldn't live together like a real family," Aika explained, "but now, if you move in with Big Sis, maybe we can still do that!"

 

"Yes, and Zoro can move in with us, too!" Nami added. "Besides, you two have been there so much, now, it doesn't feel like home without you guys!"

 

"...You'd really take us in?" Luffy asked.

 

"Is that even a question?" Nami asked. "Of course we would!"

 

"Yeah!" Aika concurred.

 

 ***Yip!*** Kumi yipped in agreement.

 

"...Thank you," Luffy smiled.

 

"You don't have to thank us, baby," Nami replied, cupping his face and gave him a kiss.

 

Aika giggled at this.

 

 ***Yip! Yip!*** Kumi yipped.

 

Nami soon pulled away.

 

"Come on," she spoke up, "Let's pack up your things...well, whatever things you have."

 

"Right." Luffy complied with a nod. "The sooner we get outta this hellhole, the better."

 

"Plus it smells in here." Aika piped up.

 

Kumi whimpered, holding her nose to emphasize how terrible the smell was.

 

"Yeah, I know," Luffy told them, "That damn cat."

 

So, Luffy, Nami, Aika, and Kumi packed up whatever was salvageable. It wasn't very much, but Luffy appreciated the help.

 

"Thanks again, you guys," he spoke up.

 

"Don't mention it," replied the girls.

 

"Now PLEASE, let's get outta here," Nami added.

 

"Way ahead of you, Big Sis." Aika piped up, walking out of the horrid apartment.

 

Kumi was already dashing out.

 

"Wait for your Big Brother and Big Sis!" Luffy called, following the little ones.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Sango's Hiraikotsu (An Inuyasha reference)*****

 

Back at the tea shop...

 

***URRRRRP!!***

 

"Whew!" Luffy sighed as he lied on the floor, patting his bulging stomach. "A full stomach sure feels good."

 

"And your Buddha belly's fun to sit on!" Aika chimed in, sitting on Luffy's gut.

 

 _"Not to mention lay down on."_ Kumi added, lying down on the bloated belly.

 

"I'm glad you're satisfied, honey," Nami smiled, "Also...I'm glad you're home."

 

"So am I, Nami." Luffy grinned. "Thanks for everything. And I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

 

"I forgive you, ya big dummy." Nami giggled, kneeling down to give Luffy a light peck on the cheek.

 

"Good," Luffy spoke, "I realized that this place was my real home, all along...being with you."

 

"Awww~!" Nami cooed, hugging the Monkey Man.

 

"You and Big Sis Nami are my home, too." Aika piped up.

 

 _"Hey, what about me?!"_ Kumi asked. _"What am I, chopped liver?!"_

 

"You're part of my family, too, Kumi!" Aika answered, hugging the Akita Inu puppy.

 

 _"I know,"_ Kumi smiled, wagging her tail.

 

"Uh, by the way, Nami?" Luffy asked. "Is there any more takoyaki?"

 

"You're STILL hungry?!" Nami asked. "I thought you said you were full!"

 

"Yeah, but my stomach changed its mind," Luffy answered.

 

 ***Grooooaaaarrr!!!*** His stomach growled, confirming its hunger.

 

"All right, Luffy," Nami sighed, standing up, "I'll make you some more takoyaki."

 

"Thanks, Nami!" Luffy grinned. "Shishishishi!!!"

 

All in all, he was very glad to be home.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about writing this for a long while, now.


End file.
